thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster (TC)
"Monster" is the second episode of fourth season of The Cleansing.'' It is the 26th episode overall. It premiered on June 5, 2019. '''Synopsis' A Year Later, Mike and Henry drive the Quinlos horde towards the coast, in order to hopefully rid some of the dead. Plot Morning “You gotta kick the leg, and stab them in the head, got it?”, Mike asks. “Yeah, yeah”, Henry says. Henry walks forward, his legs stepping into the muddy soil. He puts his right-hand on a tree log that’s slowly sinking into the muddy ground. Henry gets closer and closer to the zombie that lays on the ground in a tiny ditch. Suddenly, a muddy hand grabs Henry’s thigh and pulls him down. Henry falls to his knees. Mike rushes over to him. Henry looks down and sees a zombie with muddy, cracked skin, bones that stick out of its body, and small slugs crawling out of its dark eye sockets. “HOLY SHIT!”, Henry yells. SHANK! Mike strikes the zombie in its head and bits of brain ooze out of its nose. He helps Henry up and kills the ditch zombie. “You alright?” “Yeah, just surprised me.” “Well we better get a move on, the horde will be trudging through here soon.” Distance moans are heard in the distance. Mike nods. Midday “How long do you think we have been directing the Quinlos horde for?”, Henry inquires. “I dunno, six months, a year, I haven’t been counting the days.” The pair continue their walk for some time. Afternoon “Can we stop for the night Mike?” Mike stops in his tracks. “Sure, I think we are a couple hours away from the horde.” The two collect sticks for a fire. After finding enough, Mike uses his lighter to start a fire. Henry pulls out a bag of marshmallows from his backpack and the two roast them. After a while of roasting marshmallows, Mike strikes up a conversation. “I think yours is good to eat now Henry.” “No, the thing is I wait for the marshmallow to burn and then I just eat the inside.” Mike chuckles. “Weird kid.” “Well this is a weird world we live in now, and you taught me a lot of things.” “So, you blaming me for your marshmallow roasting skills?” Henry nods. “Pretty much” The two laugh. Night Mike sits on a tiny log while on lookout. He stares up to the stars and thinks about ‘stuff’. The most important ‘stuff he thinks about is Quinlos. The memories come flooding back. The several months without any conflict, and then Sarah showed up. He shakes the thought away and just as he does, Henry sits up and says, “Do you miss Quinlos? I mean like out here is peaceful for the most part but I would like to stay in one place”, Henry says. “We have to keep moving so we get drive the Quinlos horde to the coast. The horde is like a little brother that keeps following you. What I’m trying to say is like the horde is family in a weird way, and Quinlos was like a home, even if it was destoryed, and Kelly and Markus were killed.” The two look at each other. “Sorry I asked.”, Henry says. “It’s fine.” The Next Morning The two pack up camp and begin walking again. Just before they leave, Mike fires a gunshot into the air signaling the distance horde which direction to go. They walk for a long time and eventually come across a road. Mike uses the knee-head strategy from yesterday. “And that’s how you do it.”, Mike announced. Henry rolls his eyes with a slight smirk on his mouth. The two walk alongside the road for a while until the distant roar of a car engine can be heard. “Get down”, Mike obliged. The car passes them as they hide behind bushes. After a minute, Mike and Henry continue their walk. Before long, they come to an intersection. “Which way?”, Henry asks. “Surprise me!” Henry smiles and the two get straight ahead. The two pass a sign that is covered with bushes and tree branches. A light breeze knocks down one of the tree branches revealing what it says... ‘QUINLOS - 100 MILES THIS WAY’ Deaths * A few walkers Trivia * This episodes main focus is mainly to open up new plot points. * The size of the episode was originally two to three times larger.